


Кинк на глобусы

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Бен по ошибке получает сообщение от своей подруги Рей, в котором говорится о её кинке «на глобусы». Он в замешательстве, но заинтригован. Это ведь прекрасная возможность сделать первый шаг, он уже годами страдает по этой девушке! Если Бену удастся собрать много интересных глобусов, может, Рей всё-таки захочет пойти с ним на свидание?Или история о том, как Т9 привёл к совершенно неожиданным последствиям.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Кинк на глобусы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Globe Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333020) by [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae). 



Всё началось с сообщения.

Бен уставился на экран телефона, пытаясь понять, что конкретно его подруга Рей имеет в виду.

**Рей:** Это просто тот кинк на глобусы, знаешь?? ааааааааааааааа, ХОЧУ 💦🍆🥵🤡🔥

Конечно, Бен был не самым продвинутым в технологиях человеком – точнее, он вполне разбирался, но для миллениала безнадёжно отставал от сверстников по части интернет-сленга – однако он почти не сомневался, что смайлик с баклажаном означает член. Капли, вспотевшее лицо и огонь, казалось, вписывались в гипотезу о том, что подтекст в сообщении был сексуальным, и это стало понятно ещё до того, как Бен поразмыслил над значением слова «кинк». А клоун… ну, насчёт этого он не был уверен.

Он поёрзал в кресле, чувствуя знакомое напряжение под тканью брюк при мысли о том, что Рей пишет ему что-то сексуальное. Бен отчаянно страдал по ней годами: дошло до того, что несколько месяцев назад ему диагностировали синдром запястного канала – так часто он дрочил, фантазируя о Рей.

Он был большим и неуклюжим чудиком, а Рей была очаровательной, сексуальной, весёлой, умной, жизнерадостной… так много слов, чтобы описать, насколько она потрясающая, но подытожить можно и четырьмя:

_Слишком хороша для него._

Но может… может, это была её попытка подтолкнуть их отношения на новый уровень? Чёрт, он на это надеялся. На экране заплясали точки, сообщая, что она пишет. Бен затаил дыхание, задаваясь вопросом, не прояснит ли Рей сейчас, что конкретно в глобусах её заводит.

**Рей:** Чёрт блин извини

 **Рей:** Это было для Роуз

 **Рей:** Мы обсуждали фанфики

 **Рей:** Прости прости прости!

Он выдохнул. _Ох_. Рей рассказывала Роуз о чём-то, что она прочла в каком-то фанфике по её обожаемым «Космическим битвам». Бен не стал бы обсуждать свои кинки с друзьями, но девушки, казалось, любили делиться друг с другом лишней информацией.

_Кинк на глобусы._

Он о таком никогда не слышал, но он о многих вещах не слышал. Так бывает, когда тебе тридцать и ты почти девственник (один раз в колледже по пьяни не считается). Бен мог понять, почему ей могут быть интересны глобусы в целом – Рей всегда болтает о местах, которые хочет посетить, и, когда ты крутишь глобус, есть в этом что-то удовлетворяющее, но кинк?

Его телефон снова завибрировал.

**Рей:** 🤡

Так, Бен совсем не понял, в чём прикол с этим смайликом клоуна.

**Бен:** Этот смайлик тоже предназначается Роуз?

 **Рей:** О слава богу, ты не вычеркнул меня из своей жизни навсегда

Бен нахмурился.

**Бен:** С чего бы?

 **Рей:** Это типа, ну знаешь, личное?

 **Рей:** Может, чуть стыдное?

 **Рей:** Забудь

 **Рей:** Я просто сейчас пойду и провалюсь сквозь землю от унижения

Ладно, что бы это ни значило, теперь было ясно, что Рей говорила о своих сексуальных предпочтениях. Бен мог понять её смущение из-за раскрытия её плотского влечения к сферическим моделям Земли, но он хотел сказать Рей, что она не может сделать ничего, что отвадило бы его. Она могла бы сказать, что хочет насрать ему на грудь, и скорее всего Бен бы ответил: «Да, конечно, без проблем, только можно сначала подержать тебя за руку?»

Ну, может, с «насрать» он погорячился. Но глобусы? Бен был задротом со стажем. С этим он справится.

И тогда ему в голову пришла идея: как, может быть, наконец-то подтолкнуть Рей увидеть в нём больше, чем друга.

**Бен:** Рей, не волнуйся.

 **Бен:** Нам нравится то, что нравится.

 **Бен:** И я так подозреваю, что у нас с тобой больше общего, чем ты думаешь.

Вот оно. Самое рискованное, самое пикантное, что он когда-либо осмеливался сказать этой богине, во власти которой находился. Бен затаил дыхание, размышляя, уловит ли она смысл.

А что до этого «общего»… ну, у Рей явно фетиш на глобусы, а у Бена – доступ к трастовому фонду и бесплатная доставка у «Амазон прайм».

**Рей:** Погоди, ты хочешь сказать…

 **Рей:** Тебе это тоже нравится?

 **Бен:** Может быть 😉

Он поставил для верности смайлик, хотел быть уверенным, что она точно поймёт его намерения правильно.

**Бен:** Я рад, что ты мне сказала. Не нужно стыдиться.

 **Рей:** Хмм

 **Рей:** Буду иметь в виду…

 **Рей:** Хотя я всё равно буду делать вид, что никогда не отправляла тебе то сообщение 🙈

 **Бен:** Какое сообщение?

 **Рей:** 😉

Бен видел, что она всё ещё стеснялась своих предпочтений. Ничего страшного. Он может потерпеть. А пока что…

Пора за покупками.

***

Две недели спустя Бен устроил домашнюю вечеринку.

Это была скромная вечеринка – Рей, По, Финн, Хакс и Роуз собрались у него, чтоб выпить крафтового пива и поиграть в настольные игры – но поскольку Бен никогда не устраивал у себя вечеринок, он подготовился словно ко второму пришествию Христа.

– Нихрена себе! – воскликнул По, переступив порог квартиры. – Вот это хоромы!

– Я думал, ты живёшь под мостом, – добавил Финн.

Бен покосился на него.

– Ты думал, что я бездомный?

– Нет, типа как тролль. Ну, знаешь. Требуешь деньги с путешественников за проход, ешь детишек на ужин…

Бен закатил глаза. Они постоянно высмеивали его за ворчливость, но, по правде, он просто не был таким общительным, как остальные в их компании. Он проводил слишком много времени, погрузившись в собственные мысли.

– Здесь всё как в музее, – сказала Роуз, обходя гостиную. – Или в каком-то исследовательском клубе девятнадцатого века.

Бен выпрямился и расправил плечи, гордясь своими обновками. Модель парусного корабля и книжные шкафы во всю стену были в комнате и раньше, но выстроенные в длинную линию глобусы – недавнее приобретение.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он, непринуждённо опустив руку на глобус с винтажной картой мира. Бен крутанул его, наслаждаясь прикосновением к деревянной поверхности. – Можно сказать, у меня… любовь к глобусам.

Он задался вопросом, уловила ли Роуз намёк, ведь она знала о кинке Рей. Может, она бы подтолкнула их друг к другу, как год назад свела Финна и По. Но Роуз просто странно на него взглянула и пошла на кухню за пивом.

И тогда появилась Рей – с сияющей улыбкой и смехом. Она сбросила туфли, полетевшие в кучу обуви на коврике у двери, примчалась в комнату и начала исследовать всё, что там было. Рей делала это тактильно – касалась пальцами его книг, потом наклонилась посмотреть на маленький глобус, инкрустированный камешками.

– Потрясающе, – выдохнула она, просмотрев всю линию. – Коллекционируешь?

Его уши горели, и он знал, что они, по всей вероятности, розовеют. Это слишком заметно? Блин, это точно слишком заметно. С другой стороны, она и должна заметить, разве не в этом смысл?

– Хм-м, немного, – сказал Бен, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Мне очень нравятся глобусы… если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Она повернулась к нему с ослепительной улыбкой.

– Мне всегда нравились глобусы, – сказала Рей со своим милым британским акцентом. – Люблю представлять, куда я когда-нибудь смогла бы отправиться.

Чувствуя прилив смелости, и поскольку остальные присоединились к Роуз на кухне, Бен шагнул к Рей и крутанул глобус. Её взгляд был прикован к его пальцам над вращающейся сферой.

– Давай же, – шепнул он, его губы находились в нескольких дюймах от волос Рей. – Коснись его пальцами. Посмотрим, в какой точке они приземлятся.

Её щёки начали розоветь? Рей прикусила губу, взгляд скользнул сначала к его рту, потом – к глобусу.

– Но мои пальцы гораздо меньше твоих, – сказала она с придыханием. – Твои такие… большие. Умелые.

Бен не был уверен, какое отношение это имеет к делу, но походило на комплимент, поэтому он приосанился.

– Я довольно ловкий, – похвалился он, указывая на модель корабля, собранную вручную. – Но ты будешь точнее в выборе страны, – Бен понизил голос насколько смог, так, чтобы тот походил на чувственное мурчание. – Так что давай, Рей. Коснись его.

Она вздрогнула, затем прижала палец к вращающейся поверхности. Они услышали лёгкое царапанье, когда трение замедлило скорость шара. Наконец он остановился, и палец Рей оказался на…

– Танзания, – озвучила она. – Никогда не думала о поездке туда.

– Когда-нибудь съездишь, – сказал Бен. – Поедешь, куда только душа пожелает.

– Думаешь? – в её взгляде была некая уязвимость, нечто, что Бен уловил во время их разговоров поздними вечерами, когда она открывалась ему. Рей пробралась к своей нынешней жизни через ужасное детство и невероятную бедность, став теперь успешным кандидатом технических наук. У неё никогда не было времени и денег на путешествия.

– Если я и знаю о тебе хоть что-то, – серьёзно начал он, – так это то, что ты можешь сделать всё, что только пожелаешь.

Её улыбка ослепляла.

– Ты такой милый, – она встала на носочки и поцеловала Бена в щёку, отчего у него чуть не случился сердечный приступ. – И мне очень нравятся твои глобусы.

Все остальные гости ввалились назад в комнату, прервав разговор, но ничто не могло испортить настроение Бена. Рей поцеловала его в щёку, потом сказала, что оценила его коллекцию глобусов. Это же намёк на их переписку, да? Рей открыто признала свой кинк… который, Бен очень надеялся, она будет не против исследовать вместе с ним.

***

Все пили и играли в настольные игры. Бен, как настоящий стратег, предложил только те, которые так или иначе затрагивали географию: «Риск», «Билет на поезд», «Географическая викторина» и другие. В течение вечера он использовал каждую возможность упомянуть занимательные факты об истории глобусов в разговоре.

– Модель глобуса Кратета Малльского – наиболее ранняя из известных на сегодняшний день, и датируется примерно сто пятидесятым годом до нашей эры.

– Греческие астрономы выяснили, что Земля имеет форму шара, в третьем веке до нашей эры.

– Происхождение фразы _«Hic sunt dracones»,_ что означает «здесь обитают драконы», восходит к глобусу Хант-Ленокс тысяча пятьсот десятого года, на который она была нанесена.

Рей сидела рядом с Беном и ловила каждое его слово. Он чувствовал себя опьянённым знанием того, что узнал о её кинке и был способен полностью его удовлетворить. Ну, почти полностью. Следующий этап должен быть более практическим, но он смотрел много порно, готовясь, и был уверен, что сможет довести Рей до оргазма любым желаемым ею способом и в любое время.

Что до Рей, то сегодня она была более жадной до прикосновений, чем обычно. Постоянно хватала его за руки, смотрела на них и упоминала, какие длинные у него пальцы, или спрашивала, не холодные ли у него руки.

– У тебя есть какие-нибудь гловесы? – спросила она, потирая его кисть своими руками, пока все остальные ругались из-за правил «Билета на поезд». По какой-то причине Роуз фыркнула на вопрос подруги Бену, но он проигнорировал этот отвлекающий момент и сосредоточился на ощущении мягкости ладоней Рей.

– Что есть?

– Перчатки. Гловесы.

– Мне не холодно, – сказал он. – А тебе? Я могу включить отопление…

Рей отрицательно помотала головой и прижала руку Бена к своей груди. Его член шевельнулся из-за прикосновения.

– Всё нормально, – сказала Рей. – Я просто знаю, что такие большие… длинные… пальцы тебе, наверное, хочется чем-то… прикрыть?

Он нахмурился. Ей… ей не нравятся его руки? Они кажутся ей неприглядными? Это уже четвёртый или пятый раз, когда она упоминает, насколько у него большие руки. Бен попытался отстраниться, но Рей крепко держала.

– Извини, – сказал он. – Я думал, мои руки достаточно мягкие. Или у меня ногти подстрижены неровно?

Рей рассмеялась и наконец отпустила его.

– Нет, нет, твои руки прекрасны. Я просто… – она сделала глоток пива и поиграла бровями. – Иногда мужчине необходимы красивые и мягкие гловесы. Кожаные, например, – она подмигнула. – Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Она флиртовала? Бен определённо не хотел облажаться. Он попытался сообразить и ответить что-то пикантное в ответ.

– Знаешь, некоторые глобусы сделаны из кожи, – он понизил голос и пригнулся к ней, чтобы никто не подслушал их сексуально заряжённые подшучивания. – Думаю, такие должны быть приятными на ощупь. Мягкими, но в то же время немного грубыми.

Бен мог представить, как они стоят вместе в полной глобусов комнате в особняке его мечты – потому что, если он когда-нибудь разбогатеет, у Рей будет целая комната под её фетиш, как она того заслуживает – и их пальцы переплетались бы на кожаной вращающейся сфере. Может, глобус остановился бы на Австралии, и Бен шептал бы Рей о том, как сейчас отправится к её самому нижнему континенту. Он заставил бы её нагнуться и положить руки на мягко-грубую сферическую поверхность, пока отлизывает ей, пристроившись сзади.

От этой мысли Бен возбудился ещё больше. Член натянул ткань джинсов, и Бен поёрзал на месте от неудобства. Это движение привлекло внимание Рей к его паху – её зрачки расширились, а губы приоткрылись.

– Ого, – негромко сказала она.

– Что «ого»? – спросил Финн, как всегда ужасно не вовремя встряв в их разговор.

– Ой! – Рей тут же обернулась. Её щёки покраснели, и Бен был вполне уверен, что она завелась не меньше его самого. – Эм-м, Бен просто рассказывает мне забавные факты о глобусах.

Финн закатил глаза.

– Чувак, это реально странное хобби. С каких пор ты стал таким географическим дрочилой?

– Никакой он не дрочила, – возразила Рей, и одновременно с ней Бен сказал:

– О, я всегда дрочил на географию, – осмелев, он попытался похотливо улыбнуться Рей. – Ключевое слово – «дрочить».

Рей подавилась пивом.

Финн взглянул на него так, словно у Бена выросла вторая голова.

– Тогда ладненько… Хочешь поделиться какими-нибудь фактами про глобусы с остальными или мы можем начать играть?

– Никаких фактов для остальных, – сказал он и затем пригнулся шепнуть Рей на ухо, – только для тебя.

Она закусила губу и взглянула на него, и Бен почувствовал себя на седьмом небе. Сработало! Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы добиться Рей, и его стратегия начала приносить плоды. Его коллекция глобусов воистину соблазнила её.

– Я расскажу тебе больше фактов позже, – прошептал он. – После вечеринки.

Рей томно прикрыла глаза и облизнула губы.

– Буду ждать, Бен.

***

Бену было трудно сосредоточиться на игре: его член привстал, а в голове крутились мысли только о том, как он творит распутства с Рей в окружении огромного количества глобусов. Он проигрывал партию за партией, но Бену было всё равно. Сегодня вечером он одержит куда более важную победу.

Он выгнал всех ровно в десять вечера, проигнорировав ворчливое недовольство. Когда Рей начала вставать с дивана, Бен взял её за руку.

– Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, – сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы остальные услышали. – Ту книгу о глобусах, которая тебя заинтересовала.

Рей странно на него посмотрела – они не обсуждали никаких книг – но когда он сжал её пальцы, Рей широко распахнула глаза.

– Ах да, – сказала она. – Я с удовольствием взгляну на… твою книгу о глобусах.

Роуз снова фыркнула и покачала головой.

– Развлекайтесь с этим своим эвфемизмом, – крикнула она, уходя, но Бен был слишком восхищён ощущением соприкосновения их пальцев, чтобы обращать внимание на насмешки. Входная дверь захлопнулась, и они с Рей остались наедине.

Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, затаив дыхание. Затем Рей наклонилась к нему, и Бен сидел зачарованный, пока она приближалась всё ближе и ближе, и вдруг…

Её губы прижались к его губам.

Поцелуй был мягким и сладким, быстро мелькнувшим прикосновением, и Рей отстранилась. Она смотрела на него, широко раскрыв глаза.

– Это было… В смысле, я надеялась, что это то, о чём…

Бен положил ладонь ей на затылок и притянул к себе для нового поцелуя. Этот был глубоким и медленным, взаимно-изучающим. Бен наслаждался каждым прикосновением её мягких губ. Это было лучше, чем он когда-либо представлял – а он часто себе это представлял. Он углубил поцелуй, и Рей вздохнула, когда Бен провёл языком по её губам.

Рей сделала то же в ответ, и вдруг их медленный и сладкий поцелуй превратился в нечто иное. Рей оседлала его, запустила руки в волосы Бена и жадно бросилась целовать. Бен застонал, обрадованный тем, что она берёт контроль в свои руки, возбуждённый до предела. Когда Рей приземлилась на его вставший член, он невольно дёрнул бёдрами.

Она прервала поцелуй и пробормотала:

– Чёрт, – Рей смотрела на него с полузакрытыми глазами, двигая бёдрами и наращивая напряжение трением. Её губы были блестящими и распухшими от страстных поцелуев. – Господи, Бен, ты понятия не имеешь, как сильно я этого хотела.

Он схватил её за талию, поражаясь, насколько она крошечная. Рядом с ней Бен чувствовал себя средоточием грубой силы… и ему это нравилось.

– Я тоже, – честно признался он. – Я так давно хотел тебя…

Всё, что он собирался сказать дальше, потерялось под её новым поцелуем. Бен с удовольствием сдался, теряя себя в её ощущении и вкусе. После двух лет страданий по ней Рей наконец на его коленях, и ему нужно благодарить за это картографию.

– Переместимся? – пробормотал он ей в губы. Если глобусы её возбуждают, то, возможно, нужно быть к ним поближе.

– Да, – Рей встала, схватила его за руку и потащила к спальне. По дороге она прихватила сумочку, и Бен разрывался между двумя вопросами: зачем она ей и почему Рей не хочет быть поближе к его коллекции.

– Разве ты не хочешь… – начал он спрашивать, но Рей оборвала вопрос, затащив его в спальню и толкнув на кровать. Она забралась на него как пантера, нагнавшая свою жертву.

– Я хочу тебя, Бен Соло, – сказала она, прежде чем снова атаковать его губы.

Все мысли о географии тут же улетучились из его головы. Бен поцеловал её в ответ, ликуя от первобытного наслаждения их действиями. Годы страданий нашли отклик в её небольшом весе, прижимавшем его к кровати, её гибком теле, извилисто и ритмично двигавшемся на нём.

Она стянула с себя рубашку, затем – с него, жадно потянув ткань. Когда верхняя часть одежды их обоих была отброшена в сторону, Бен ненадолго засмотрелся на Рей – полуголую на нём сверху. Её грудь была небольшой и идеальной, с маленькими розовыми сосками. Бен дотянулся до них, чтобы помассировать, и его охваченный животными инстинктами мозг был рад тому, как они идеально помещаются в его руках. Ему нравилось, какой миниатюрной она была по сравнению с ним.

Рей хрипло позвала его по имени и накрыла его руки своими, побуждая сжать грудь сильнее.

– Боже, Бен, те штуки, которые я хочу… – она вздрогнула. – Я принесла их.

– Что? – у него кружилась голова, а в ушах звенело. Единственное, что он понимал – Рей позволяет ему прикасаться к ней. Она была _идеальной._

– Гловесы, я принесла… – она прервалась с прерывистым вздохом, когда он сжал её соски. – Чёрт, да, так…

Бен не был уверен в том, что она собиралась сказать, но он всё равно не был в состоянии осознать это. Он посвятил себя изучению каждого мягкого, драгоценного сантиметра её тела, проводя руками от шеи до талии.

– Я хочу изучить тебя, – сказал он. – Каждый новый ландшафт. Коснуться пальцем твоего глобуса и посмотреть, где мы окажемся.

Картография вписывалась в пошлые разговорчики на удивление легко, поэтому Бен продолжил.

– Представь нас в окружении глобусов, – сказал он, опуская руку и прижимая большой палец к её джинсам – туда, где Бен предположил, должен находиться клитор. – Можешь крутить их, если хочешь. Смотреть на них, пока я довожу тебя до оргазма.

– Ч-что? – Рей нахмурила лоб, будто была сбита с толку, но Бен провёл пальцем ниже, и Рей застонала, откинув голову назад. – Да, там!

Воодушевлённый, Бен продолжил.

– Я собираюсь наметить твою топографию. Обозначить все эти холмы и долины.

– Это… ох, – выдохнула Рей, но очередной напористый круг его пальца заставил её захныкать. – Пожалуйста, вот так…

– У меня есть и обычные, и небесные глобусы, – сказал Бен, желая, чтобы она знала – он может предоставить ей всё, что нужно. – Я могу принести какой-нибудь сюда. Не уверен насчёт логистики, если ты хочешь вовлечь их в процесс непосредственно, но я всё сделаю. Всё, что ты хочешь и как хочешь.

Рей схватила его за запястье, останавливая движения.

– Бен, погоди, – она сощурилась, глядя на него. – Ты пытаешься сказать, что… хочешь принести глобусы сюда? В спальню?

– Да, – решительно подтвердил он. – Всё, что ты хочешь, серьёзно.

– Я… – она несколько раз подвигала челюстью. – Хм-м, так. Это у тебя… кинк такой?

– Твои кинки – мои кинки, – прямо сказал он, пытаясь снова притянуть к себе для поцелуя.

– Воу, воу! – Рей положила руки ему на грудь, отказываясь двигаться с места. – Мои кинки… Бен, давай проясним. Тебе… нравятся глобусы? В сексуальном плане?

Он таращился на неё с широко распахнутыми глазами. Она ему откажет, если глобусы не возбуждают его настолько, насколько возбуждают её?

– Мне нравишься ты, – честно ответил он. – А это значит, что меня интересует всё, что интересует тебя.

Бен не понимал, почему она выглядит так растерянно. Разве это не было единственной причиной, по которой Рей собралась переспать с ним? Потому что она сексуально ошеломлена его коллекцией?

– Так, давай я прямо спрошу, – сказала Рей спустя несколько мгновений. – Ты думаешь, меня заводят… глобусы?

– Ну да, – ответил Бен, чувствуя укол паники. Всё шло не так, как он себе представлял. – Ты написала мне про этот твой кинк на глобусы, поэтому я подумал…

Она откинула голову назад и рассмеялась – легко и весело.

– Бог мой! – сказала Рей, прикрывая рот и хихикая. – Нет, Бен, нет! Ты неправильно прочёл, наверное. Я сказала, что у меня кинк на гловесы! Перчатки!

Он уставился на неё, изо всех сил пытаясь наверстать упущенное.

– На… гловесы? Нет, ты точно написала «глобусы».

Рей продолжала смеяться, отчего он чувствовал себя не особенно хорошо. Его щёки запылали, и Бен дотянулся до телефона, лежавшего на тумбочке у кровати, свободной рукой удерживая бедро Рей, чтобы она не соскользнула с него.

– Вот, – сказал он, разблокировав экран и пролистав их диалог. – Доказательство.

Рей взяла телефон.

– Ох, – сказала она, у неё вырвался ещё один милый маленький смешок. – Тут и впрямь написано «глобусы», – она взглянула на него. – И ты обоснованно решил, что меня, должно быть, заводят…

– Сферические модели Земли? Да, – он вздрогнул, подумав, сколько времени потратил на поиск самых интересных и визуально привлекательных моделей планеты для её личного удовлетворения. – Теперь я чувствую себя идиотом.

– Нет, нет! – она отбросила телефон в сторону, затем наклонилась и зацеловала его лицо. – В смысле, да уж, довольно сумасшедшая догадка, но нет! Это мило, что ты поддержал бы меня, даже если бы я хотела поразвлечься с глобусами, – её глаза распахнулись шире. – Подожди, ты купил все те глобусы из-за меня? И выучил исторические факты?

Ужасно огорчённый, он кивнул.

– Я думал, может, это помогло бы тебе подумать обо мне… в том смысле.

– Ох, Бен, – она снова прижалась к его губам со страстным поцелуем. Когда Рей отстранилась, они оба тяжело дышали. – Я всегда думала о тебе в том смысле, – сказала она, проводя пальцем по его носу и влажным от поцелуя губам.

– Да? – эта новость помогла облегчить муку смущения из-за такого ужасного недопонимания. – Я тоже. В смысле, о тебе, – затем Бен нахмурился, вспомнив, из-за чего всё началось. – Что такое кинк на гловесы?

– Ох, – Рей покраснела. – Ну, это когда тебе нравится, если на одном из партнёров перчатки во время секса.

– Типа как… варежки?

– Нет, типа чёрные кожаные перчатки. Когда… девушку трахают пальцами в кожаных перчатках, – она покраснела как помидор. – Забудь.

– Нет, погоди, – Бен провёл руками по её бокам, обдумывая новую информацию. Вообще он понимал, о чём она – он видел достаточно порно, в котором были одетые мужчины и обнажённые женщины, и подумал, что кожа должна быть приятна ей на ощупь. Приняв решение, он улыбнулся Рей. – Говоришь, ты взяла с собой перчатки?

***

Пять минут спустя на его руках были обтягивающие кожаные перчатки – сшитые на заказ согласно представлению Рей о величине его рук, как она смущённо призналась. Бен проводил рукой вниз по её рёбрам. Сейчас она лежала под ним, уже совершенно голая. Он снял свои джинсы для удобства, но на нём ещё оставались майка и боксеры, поскольку остаться в одних только перчатках он хотел попробовать для начала перед зеркалом.

Обнажённая Рей была ничем иным, как чудом. Он прослеживал взглядом движение своей руки в чёрной кожаной перчатке по её стройному телу. Бен погладил внутреннюю часть её бедра, затем скользнул пальцами к треугольнику тёмных волос.

Рей вздрогнула.

– Бен, пожалуйста.

– Пожалуйста что? – спросил он, едва касаясь волосков и медленно спускаясь пальцами ниже.

– Коснись меня, – выдохнула Рей, раздвигая бёдра шире.

Хотел бы он иметь больше решимости и подразнить её, но Бен слишком, чёрт подери, отчаянно хотел её и не мог ждать. Он сполз на кровати ниже и закинул её ноги себе на плечи. Рей была широко раскрыта перед ним, розовая и блестящая, самая совершенная.

Касаться её казалось совершенно нереальным. Бен смотрел, как его указательный палец в кожаной перчатке скользил между возбуждёнными и влажными внешними губами. Он снова поднял палец и обвёл клитор, Рей застонала и заёрзала на кровати.

Осмелевший, он заменил палец языком, проникнув внутрь неё пальцем. Она была узкой, поэтому Бен продвигался медленно. Жаль, что он не мог чувствовать её горячую влажную кожу напрямую, но она настолько сходила с ума из-за его ласк, что ради этого стоило пойти на компромисс. Рей ахнула и начала бормотать похвалы, крепко вцепившись в его волосы. Бен продолжил лизать и посасывать, наращивая темп и добавив второй палец. Она вскрикнула и выгнула спину, хлынувшая жидкость и ритмичные подрагивания её тела дали ему понять, что Бен сделал именно то, что намеревался.

Бен вытащил из неё пальцы и поднял так, чтобы они оба могли взглянуть. Он развёл их, демонстрируя липкое доказательство её возбуждения.

– Такая хорошая, – похвалил он, – ты великолепна, когда кончаешь.

Щёки Рей раскраснелись, а глаза блестели. Она протянула к нему руки.

– Пожалуйста, займись со мной любовью.

Бен сорвал с себя перчатки и отбросил их в сторону – теперь он хотел чувствовать её по-настоящему. Рей села, вцепилась в его майку, и они дико целовались, снимая с него одежду. Когда и он тоже разделся догола, Бен прижал её к кровати и пристроился между ног.

– Я проверялась, – сказала она ему, обнимая руками за шею. – И я на таблетках.

У Бена закружилась голова.

– Ты хочешь сказать…

Она улыбнулась – мягко и мило.

– Я хочу сказать, что если и ты тоже чист, давай сделаем это.

Бен сглотнул и кивнул.

– Да. Я чист. Я… чёрт, Рей, я так ужасно хочу тебя.

– Так возьми.

Его не нужно было просить дважды. Бен протиснул руку между ними, обернул ладонь вокруг члена и направил к невероятно влажному входу. Она приподняла бёдра, и он погрузился в неё, её горячая, влажная плоть раздвигалась вокруг члена. Рей качнула бёдрами и помогла ему миновать тот последний разделявший их дюйм, и они оба замерли, задыхаясь.

Она была _очень_ узкой. Её тело сжималось, и подрагивание внутренних мышц заставило его застонать.

– Всё в порядке? – спросил Бен.

– Идеально, – Рей притянула его голову вниз к своему лицу для очередного поцелуя. – Теперь двигайся, – шепнула она ему в губы.

Бен вышел на несколько дюймов и тут же толкнулся назад. Удовольствие мурашками пробежало по его позвоночнику. Он не мог поверить, что это действительно происходило, что он наконец занимался любовью с девушкой, по которой страдал годами. Бен постарался начать медленно и нежно. Тщеславно это или нет, он был… ну, он был большим мужчиной, а Рей – хрупкой девушкой.

Но, похоже, она не разделяла его желание двигаться медленно. Руки Бена сжали её ягодицы, и Рей притянула его к себе.

– Жёстче, – потребовала она.

Бен повиновался, наращивая темп и силу. Всё беспокойство из-за того, что он может сделать ей больно, улетучилось, когда он взглянул на Рей. На её лице было удовольствие, губы разжались, глаза – прикрыты. Она обернула ноги вокруг него и сжала, притянув к себе вплотную, хныкая всякий раз, когда он входил до упора.

В его члене нарастало давление, и Бен старался думать о чём угодно, лишь бы отвлечься и не кончить слишком рано. Учитывая историю его поиска последние недели, единственное, что пришло ему на ум – географические факты.

_На многих глобусах изображена аналемма – диаграмма, показывающая движение Солнца по небу._

– Что? – задыхалась Рей.

Вот блин. Он сказал это вслух.

– Э-э-эм…

Голова Рей металась по подушке.

– Чёрт, забудь, просто не останавливайся…

Она продолжала прижиматься к нему, поэтому Бен перенёс вес на один локоть, другой рукой взяв Рей за задницу, и приподнял бёдра. Рей закричала от смены угла, после чего начала лепетать мольбы, похвалы и нецензурщину. Бен старался держаться – _не сохранилось ни одного небесного глобуса эпохи Средневековья, или это было про глобусы земного шара, блять_ – но было трудно, ведь она такая тёплая и влажная и издаёт такие невероятные звуки.

Наконец Рей достигла пика, дрожа всем телом, и Бен вздохнул с облегчением, начав набирать темп и врезаясь в неё так быстро и сильно, как ему было нужно. Слышался хлюпающий звук, а кровать скрипела, пока он приближался к оргазму. Давление в его члене нарастало и нарастало, и потом…

Его накрыл оргазм, давление спало в потоке блаженства. Бен задыхался, бёдра дёргались, пока он изливался в неё до последней капли спермы.

Когда всё закончилось, он вытащил и рухнул на бок рядом с ней, укутывая Рей в свои объятия. Бен зарылся носом ей в волосы, а она обняла его торс и уткнулась лицом в грудь.

– Ого, – сказала Рей.

Бен глухо хмыкнул, слишком уставший для того, чтобы выдать подходящие слова. Его переполняли эндорфины, Бен чувствовал счастье и спокойствие, как никогда сильные. Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением женщины его мечты в его объятиях. Она была нежной, тёплой и _идеальной_ , и почему-то она была его.

Внезапно Рей хихикнула.

Бен зашевелился и немного отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть на неё.

– М-м?

Она улыбнулась ему.

– Я просто вспомнила, как ты бормотал факты о глобусах.

– Прости, – его захлестнуло смущение, – я старался не кончить.

Она снова усмехнулась.

– Нет, не проси прощения. Это мило. Ну типа, есть стереотип, что мужчины думают о бейсбольной статистике, а ты бубнил… о чём? Ана…

– Аналемма, – закончил Бен. – Она изображает движение солнца, – это было уже более связное предложение, на которое он сейчас был способен, но Бен несколько недель безостановочно заучивал картографические факты, и сейчас они вылетали у него автоматически.

– М-м-м, – Рей снова прижалась к нему. – Это возбуждает.

– Я думал, глобусы тебя не заводят.

– Причём тут глобусы, глупенький? – она потёрлась носом о его грудь. – Ты. И твой гениальный мозг на пару с продуманностью. Ты был готов предаться кинку со всеми глобусами из книжного магазина ради меня, – Рей снова хихикнула. – Как это вообще должно было выглядеть?

Бен потянулся вниз и сжал её ягодицу.

– Не знаю, но ты сейчас побуждаешь меня выяснить.

– Да? – Рей погладила его по спине вверх-вниз. – Ты бы нагнул меня над одним из них? Выставил вокруг нас как Стоунхэндж и предался безумному ритуальному сексу в центре круга? Заставил отвечать на вопросы по географии, пока я не заслужу оргазм?

Бен не мог перестать улыбаться. Он чуть шлёпнул её по заднице.

– Если не перестанешь меня дразнить, я сделаю не только всё это, но и ещё что-нибудь придумаю.

– Это справедливо, – сказала Рей. – Ты удовлетворил мой кинк, теперь я удовлетворю твой.

– Это не мой кинк, – возразил Бен.

– А что тогда твой кинк? – спросила она.

– Ты, – он поцеловал её в лоб, крепко обнимая. – Просто ты.


End file.
